


【勤深深】度假4

by Carol1064



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol1064/pseuds/Carol1064
Kudos: 4





	【勤深深】度假4

周深身高只到李克勤的脖子。  
“够了。”周深在心里想，脖子是一个人袒露在外的最脆弱的地方。  
周深轻轻舔舐他的脖子，李克勤发出小兽一般的呜咽。  
喉结微微抖动，周深一口含住。他早就想这么做了。  
与此同时，周深两只束缚住腰的手不由分说地从李克勤手里抢过挡在两人之间的衣服，挂在了淋浴时不会被溅到的一个钩子上。  
李克勤这时才意识到自己的天真，淋浴室怎么会没有挂衣服的钩子？淋浴室也不是全封闭式的，墙壁四面上方漏进来的光足够他看到那个钩子。  
但他就是没有注意到，他对于周深太信任了。简直是纵容。

拿着衣服的手空了出来，展开双臂向两边伸去撑住墙壁，手臂居然不能伸直。李克勤才意识到这件淋浴室是这么小，周深想要狩猎他就是瓮中捉鳖。还是他自己进瓮的。  
周深在他胡乱思考的时候一路向下，轻啃锁骨，随后迫不及待地到达了胸前的红殷，轻轻含住一边，原本锁住窄腰的一只手蹂躏着另一边。  
李克勤仰头轻轻喘息，力气都用在了手掌上，仿佛要把两边的墙推倒。  
周深余光瞟到他的喉结在上下滚动。  
“真是可惜，人只有一张嘴。”周深在心里轻叹。想要完整品尝是不可能的。  
此时的李克勤未着片缕，而周深还是穿着他惯常的校服。两个人紧紧相贴，虽隔着一层布料，周深也感受到了那根硬物在抵着自己。  
周深在心底暗笑，这么快。

周深停下了舔舐，抬起头看着仰头喘息的李克勤：“李克勤先生，我告诉过您，我们这里对客人的保密工作做得很好，但您有没有想过，有钥匙的人会监守自盗？”  
李克勤猛然低下头，对上了少年狡黠的目光。原来不是错觉。记忆中里那双隐藏在黑暗中的眼睛同眼前的重合，他却因为沉溺于高潮而无暇顾及。  
李克勤觉得这辈子后悔的次数相加都不会有今天多。

“李克勤先生，我不想等下您的声音被人听到。”周深打开了喷头。开到最大。  
欲望淋了他一身。他蹲下，用手轻握着李克勤的阴茎，放进自己嘴里。  
周深人小，嘴也小。他感觉自己的口腔一下被填满了。  
学着半夜闷在被窝里偷看到的毛片的样子，小心牙齿，用舌头舔过柱身，稍微退出一些，用舌尖扫过顶部。  
李克勤颤抖起来，喘息声也越来越难以抑制。周深庆幸自己有先见之明。呻吟融在水声里，周深却能清晰地辨别出来。

“李克勤先生，您轻一点。”  
李克勤一惊，才发现自己撑着墙的手不知什么时候捧着了周深的脸颊，说是捧也不准确，因为小孩子的脸都被捏红了。而且手是将小孩子的脸往自己身下按。李克勤连忙松开了手  
周深笑了笑，继续刚才的动作。  
李克勤从来没有被这样对待过的。他的妻子就是他的初恋，那么高傲纯洁的女人，连做爱都会嫌弃，是绝不肯做这种事情的。  
周深早就算到了。所以即便现在看不到李克勤的表情，他也知道那是一种他人从未见过的表情。  
周深想起了他的夫人和自己聊天甜蜜地笑着说李克勤是她的初恋，心底忽而升起一种奇异的幸福感。  
说明这样子的李克勤只有他一个人见过。

李克勤的脑子逐渐模糊，语言变成了电视收不到信号时的雪花片，就在逼近高潮的时候，周深忽然停下，抽出了嘴。  
“李克勤先生，您说，是不是只有我能满足您？”嘴角挂着诞液，眼角挂着妩媚，现在的周深就是“色情”这个词的具象化。  
“李克勤先生，您的夫人应该不会这样吧。”是肯定不会。那个女人整天闷在屋里，连晒太阳都怕。  
“李克勤先生，我可以为您做任何事。”

李克勤现在脑子里只有一个词飘在一片空白之中——“快点”，这个词不停地复制，占据了他的全部意识。  
“李克勤先生想要？”  
发现自己竟然无意识地把这个词念出来了。  
李克勤咬牙：“Charlie，拜托……”  
“叫我周深，然后求我。”小孩子的神情仿佛是一场游戏将要结束。而自己是赢家。  
“周深，求，求你……”  
李克勤尽量把声音压低，但周深还是听到了。他迅速地含住了柱身，快速动了起来。  
李克勤大口大口地喘气，仿佛一只搁浅的鱼，他艰难地低头看周深，白净的脸在自己身下，颜色的交叠造成视觉冲击太大。  
李克勤高潮了。  
李克勤没来得及抽出来，或者是周深不让他抽出来，全部射在了周深嘴里。  
周深将两根手指放在嘴里搅动，随后慢慢起身。  
“快，快吐出来……”李克勤简直想捂住脸。虽然红晕在深色的脸上看不太出来。  
咕嘟一声。  
“吞下去了哦。”满脸无辜，像是被误会打碎玻璃的小学生，但嘴角残留的白浊出卖了他。

“那么接下来，应该换我了。”  
李克勤这时才发现，小朋友被淋湿的裤子下，支起的小帐篷多么明显。  
“需要我帮你开拓一下吗？”小朋友晃了晃刚才含进嘴里的两根手指，“不要浪费了。”  
小朋友的手慢慢探向自己身后……

“喂！里面的！冲个澡怎么这么久？！”木门响起重重的拍打声。  
周深顿了一下，手上动作却仍是慢条斯理的。  
李克勤忍着呻吟：“停下，我们要被发现了……”  
“李克勤先生，您这么害怕的吗？”  
“不是，我……”  
周深觉得差不多了，抽出手指。李克勤忽然觉得一阵空虚。这个欲求不满的细微神情自然也被周深捕捉到了。  
“没事，我们来日方长。”周深踮起脚尖，附在李克勤耳边说。李克勤立马觉得耳朵烧了起来。  
“现在，抱住我。”  
“啊？”  
“让我从淋浴室上面跳出去。”


End file.
